


The dreams of lovers are like good wine

by ValidKorekiyo



Category: The Valids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidKorekiyo/pseuds/ValidKorekiyo
Summary: Akechi finds friendship in an unexpected place.





	The dreams of lovers are like good wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValidKorekiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidKorekiyo/gifts), [beebeeibuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beebeeibuki).



Greeting.

  
  


My  name is Goro Akechi I am the only chef in Huntsville, Paris. One fine Texan mornin’ when I was Hoot-tootin’ around I cooked Medium Rare Turkey and Cheese. I found Shuichi the Furry Rat in my sweaty Ass. Then he nibbled on my Nipple with his incisors carefully and I grinned. I asked him if he could

Be my chef/boyfriend and he said  no. I sweated sweatily as you do.when it Texas-Paris.

 

He sniffed, chewed, and nibbled my hair, pulling at my locks to make Spaghetti. I  screamed\\! “RAT!” I ate him.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE THIS AND COMMENT AND KUDOS OR YOUR SKIN IS MINE.


End file.
